Poems of a Lost Soul
by damonkeygirl
Summary: A collection of 10 different poems that represent times in the teams life. All written very vague.
1. In Your Arms

_This is a series of poems, ten in total about the little moments. Some are a bit AU, or very AU, some aren't AU. None are connected. All written in first person, I leave you to place in who they are. Happy Reading!_

_ps. i also have a bit of an issue with onomatopoeia, as you will read in the next few poems, not this one though. _

* * *

_In Your Arms_

In your arms,  
I feel safe.

In your arms,  
I feel at home.

They wrap around me,  
Keep me safe,  
Keep me warm.

Protect me,  
Love me.  
Care for me.

These things you do,

Without asking.

These things  
I want you to do.

But I can protect myself,  
But,  
I don't mind if you do it too.

In your arms,  
I am loved.

And in your arms,  
You're in mine.

* * *

Please leave feedback!


	2. Senses in the Lab

_Senses in the Lab_

Click, click, click,  
Tap, tap, tap

You come in,

Slurp,  
Click, tap, tap, click, click.  
Sluuuurrrp.

Babble, babble.

A kiss,

You leave

I reach,  
And feel the soft  
Squeeze and fart.

Oh! New evidence.

Feel the cold  
And hard.

Squeeze,  
Bang,  
Click.

Wait a few hours,  
Tap, tap, tap

Beep, beep!

Twirl around.  
Clap, it's done!

Lift and click.  
Tap, tap, tap,  
Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Your voice,  
My voice.

You come back.

Babble, babble.

A kiss and you leave.

Turn around,

Click, tap, tap,  
Click, click, clack, and tap.


	3. Love Taps

_Love Taps_

My head snaps forward  
I rub at it.

Tomorrow,

It happens again  
And then the next day  
And the next day

I rub at the bruise on my head  
And place and ice pack on it.

Today,  
That feeling doesn't come

I miss it.

It reminds me  
To be focused  
On task

I go to bed,  
With a smile

Knowing I'll feel it tomorrow.

I'm sure of it.


	4. One

_One_

The birds sing  
The frogs croak  
The flies buzz

Peace shattered

A whiz, a hiss, a bang

The fire,  
It burns so  
Hot

I reach with my hand  
Out to yours  
You take it,

If I recall  
Before I slip away  
And you as well

I'll be seeing you.

We're found  
A week later

The bids are singing  
The frogs croaking  
The flies buzzing

And you and I?

Gone

But we are one


	5. Still Here

_Still Here_

I want to believe  
I want to believe  
I want to believe

You'll be okay

You'll live  
Please live

If you left,  
I'd die too.

I hear it,  
That alarm

I want to believe  
I want to believe  
I want to believe it's from the other room

But I know better.

I walked into your room,  
The clunk of my boots  
Is now the only sound

I can tell,  
Even without their looks

You're gone

I run my hand through your  
Silver hair

You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone

But yet,

I'm still here.


	6. Broken Heart

_Broken Heart_

I know this,  
You know this

So why,  
Why, why, why  
Do you refuse to accept it?

I hope,  
You come round

Because I would  
Be nothing

Nothing  
Without you

I'd get down on my knees  
And beg

If I wasn't there already,  
My arm out to you

You reach down  
Tears in your eyes.

You shut the box,

And walk away.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Dilemmas

_Dilemmas _

Scrape, scrape,  
I can feel it

You were right  
You use your hands.

Used

Now, you're gone.

How will it get finished now?  
I guess, I'll finish it.

But how do I get it out?

* * *


	8. Sounds

_Sounds_

Prick, prick, snap  
Twick, tick, tack

Dr. Suess?

No, your journey  
Journey?

You came  
From the forest  
You came

Following her

You were so  
Obvious

The deaf could  
Follow

Using sound

Tiwck, tick, tack  
Swack, snap, crack.

But good for you  
You care,

You care enough to follow into  
A trap.

Now go,

Before they come  
Back.

Twick, tick, tack  
Snap, snip, crack.

Where are you?


	9. Good Bye

_Good Bye_

Blood oozes  
Through my fingers.

I glance down again,  
Though I'd rather  
Look away

Your face  
Twisted  
Contorted

You think you're going  
To die.

And so do I

That's why  
I won't look again

"Tim…"  
You whisper.

I can't  
I can't  
I can't turn my head away from

You  
My friend,

Why you?  
Why, why, why?

I peer  
Down into your eyes

They tell a story  
Of a man with a wish  
The slide close as I watch them

I feel the stillness,

And you are gone.


	10. First Meet

_Friends at first_

Catch, fart  
A look.

You smile.  
I smile

The boss comes in,  
No smile

"Tony, Abby."  
"Abby, Tony"

He's gone

I smile  
You smile

Toss back,

Fart.

I walk out.  
I hear:

Fart!


End file.
